marsupilamifandomcom-20200214-history
Marsupilquatl
Marsupiquatl (strong-tailed surpent) is a marsupilami that the Incoaztecs memorbiliaze in the form of an idol (false god) complete with temple and a large array of myths and legends. The reason for this nonsence is because he's the first of his kind to get the famously-elonged tail all his kind have today, along with all the other amazing qualities, and has learned and taught how to use them well. Legends Although this story has veriations, this is what most likely happened: Dawn of Legacy In a time modern men call the "Ice Age", humans who actually caught sight of migrations followed birds (and other creatures) south for the winter, where they found warmer weather, but it was a wasteland with only traces of proof the world was once an entire jungle on creation, but man continued to imitate animals for methods of survival, and their best teachers (and closest friends) where the first marsupilamis (then called ozamatyocatl, or "spotted animal"), but all that was ruined when the blue poison stone came to earth, not long before the Arival of Cortez. The ozomatyocatl tribe tried to get rid of it themselves, but the strange rock weakened them, and several lives were taken as one of them (soon to be Marsupilquatl himself) used what's left of his fading strength to find the humans, as he knew in his heart they would help him and his people.The humans sealed the poison stone away to do no more harm and built a temple full of traps to keep out those who'd use it as "treachory", and finding plants that weren't affected by that stone's impact, made an antidote to revive the surviving members of the ozomatlyocatls, including the messanger, who felt himself indebted to the humans. Rite of Passage (transformation) Had learned human language, he overheard stories of snow and ice, realizing there's chaos on both sides of the mountain in which he then lived, and so desided that if the sun of the south melted the ice of the north (it was winter then), the land will be liveable again, as they had only a pond for fish and water. Making a journey, he fond his weaving skills in attempt to find a way to carry that snow, but on his way back home, his tail got stuck under a boulder. While larger animals noticed the mishap and tried to help commons sence wasn't invented yet, so rather then moving the boulder, they tugged at him until he was freed, stretching his tail out of shape and, on his impact, triggered a volcano in the process. The fire of the earth burned his already ruined jungle home, and on the other side of the mountain all all the ice and snow melted, but the stone blocked all the water! Recalling the humans he befriended, and the disaster that they saved him from in the firstplace, he began to wonder if there was a power higher then his own and, before he knew it, turned toward the creator of the world for help, asking only for a way to fix the damage he's done. The creator blessed him, giving the spotted, now long-tailed creature all the greatest abilities of all the animals back home, from the strength of the mammoth and speed of an ancient wildcat, to the agillity of his monkey brethern and the wisdom of an owl... mariaculously enough, he was also gifted with a frog's ability to breath underwater, and guided to use his new abillities via unseen forces, he learned to put it all together, and fond his extended tail no-longer useless as he knotted it into a club to break the boulder away. The flood was brief, but it put out the fires before they could distroy any of his friends... man, beast, or bird. The chief of the human tribe flattered the transformed hero, and adopted him as a son (though some ancient drawings beg to differ, this character was still a nestling at the time) saying "mocuitlapil pipinqui", meaning "your tail is lean, yet powerful". No sooner did those words get said that the force of creation itself worked another miracle, and all the ozamatyolcatl began to change to match the advantage of their savior, thus dawning the name and power of the "marsupilami" tribe, but as he grew the young hero looked at the temple, from the tree that began to shoot up after the flood (some say he built the first marsu nest there, and it's still the oldest, talest tree in the jungles of Polombia), to remind himself that although now the most powerful creature in the world, he and his kin are not indistructable. Along with that, when he was older, he sent youngsters though the worst parts of the jungle when they come of age to remind them how hard he had it before he became a true "Strong Tail" IMAPULSRAM (Creation of the decoysnake and how Marsupilami learned stealth) As he got older, the first marsupilami grew in strength, speed, agility, and most impotantly, wisdom, but he didn't have his well-known stealth until the arrival of the conquestodors, including the Captian of the Santa Pioca. As leader of his kind and instinctual gaurdian of his jungle home, he wasn't happy with the fact that these white strangers where cutting and burning down trees in there ravonous quest for gold... in fact, he was furious! Figuring this new breed of humans demon-possesed, he figured they need to be taught a lesson, but these humans, along with being merciless, were also with advantage: there weapons were strange to him, spouting fire and thunder that almost cost him his life! Had survived that, the strong-tailed gaurdian needed a new plan, when he notices a jaguar toying around with a snake... a pitiful snake, really, as it was small and lacked fang-poisons. Using his powers, the marsupilami bested the jaguar and befriended the hapless snake, who wished that the very mammal that saved him would never leave him. Using inflating plans and the aid of Creation Itself, the marsu gave the snake an alternative so he can defend himself: whenever in danger, the snake will inflate the tip of his tail, and the image of his savior will appear, and the mere sight alone will ward of preditors (the snake called himself "Imapulsram" since, as that's "Marsupilami" spelled backwards for obvious reasons). In return, this very snake taught his new friend how to be sneaky as any snake brothern, and taught him how to use his tail in a surpent dance that'll charm any limbless reptile. Being wise, this marsupilami (who then offically earned his famous title "Marsupiquatl") was a fast learner in the snake craft, and the two creatures were soon on their seperate ways. Marsupiquatl uses his new skills to follow the captain of the Santa Pioca, who was demanding gold from the humans that made our hero a prince. Of course the priest forseen this, and already used forbidden sorcery to give bad luck to any who intended to use the treasure of the Incoaztecs in greed. Even if that curse was a bluff, Marsupiquatl took it as an advantage as he used his stealth to sneak aboard the Santa Pioca, sabatoging the ship in time with every greedy remark he heard aboard it, especially from the Captian. Soon, the ship sank into the river and those who weren't eaten by piranhas before Marsupiquatl ate them (giving his people a taste for it since) washed ashore without so much as a coin to their names. (some say the captain, though he went down with his ship, survived though Marsupiquatl's last-chance mercy, only to prove the curse was real afterall as he woke up with a shrunken-head the next morning, ridiculed by his own crew.) Marsupiquatl, having a name of his own now, was idolized further, but he wanted none of that nonsence, as he had a vision that, one day, man will copy his abillity to breathe underwater, and so used his own magic on the sunken ship so if that day comes when he dies, a part of him will always help the "curse" along. A similar spell was place on his own pyramid, not only as precaution to the poison stone, but to protect whatever's left of his treasure from simulary greedy hearts, and up to this day, they claim only a marsupilami (most effectively, a decendent of Marsupiquatl himself) can enter the pyramid and comeout unharmed, and thus, a human must have a marsu protect them at all times if they ever dare go inside. That detail dawned the first Marsupilami hunters, but even then, they could never catch him, and those who are lucky to weave around his steath could never capture the strong-tailed creature, prone to defend himself from anyone who uses brute force, as Marsuquatl himself prodicted (and Incoaztecs understand the language of animals well) "only a human essance more powerful then greed could weaken me and my kin without distroying us, allowing us capture and control. Till that essance be found, no outsider to the jungle shall ever know for sure we marsupilami even exist." (This prophesy came true through Franklin Fantasio's clumbsiness and kind-hearted nature, proving the true essance of man, as far as Marsupiquatl's Great-great grandson can tell, is... laughter!) Category:Characters